


Нити

by WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)



Series: Тексты G — PG-13 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021
Summary: Тор влипает в неприятности, Локи разбирается с последствиями. Впрочем, ничего нового.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Тексты G — PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119491
Kudos: 11





	Нити

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prepare for Trouble, Make it Double](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763487) by [thesaltybitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltybitch/pseuds/thesaltybitch). 



Дверь без предупреждения распахнулась, шумно и бесцеремонно, под стать человеку, за ней обнаружившемуся.

Локи смерил брата взглядом и плотно сжал губы.

— Что тебе нужно?

Тор выглядел ужасно. Если бы кто-то другой ввалился к нему в таком виде, Локи бы тут же послал за целителями. Но Тор — когда не спал — большую часть времени расхаживал побитым, в синяках и крови. К сожалению, ничего удивительного здесь не было. На этот раз наполовину расколотая броня криво свисала с плеча, словно бы Тор пытался её снять самостоятельно, без помощи оруженосца. Что уже говорило о многом. Драка, видимо, выдалась знатной.

— Слушай, я знаю, что невовремя, — Тор, извиняясь, вскинул огромные мозолистые ручищи размерами с обеденные тарелки.

Локи не в первый раз пожалел, что взглядом нельзя убивать.

— Невовремя. Как и всегда. И тем не менее ты опять здесь и опять мне мешаешь.

— Перестань, брат, это займёт у тебя совсем немного времени. Никто не справится лучше тебя.

— Нет. Ты всегда требуешь и никогда не просишь. И никогда не благодаришь, хотя я трачу на тебя свои силы и помогаю скрыть от родителей твои идиотские выходки.

— Локи, пожалуйста, — взмолился Тор.

Локи в раздражении уставился на него. Очень хотелось отказаться и послать Тора в увеселительную прогулку до целителей, и пусть он там сам придумывает жалкие оправдания, почему выглядит так, словно по нему пузатый чибис потоптался.

Он с сожалением отложил книгу и вздохнул.

— Иди сюда.

Тор засиял. Локи хмуро взглянул на него и принялся за остатки брони, ловко расстёгивая кожаные ремешки и стягивая доспехи с плеч. На теле Тора оставались обрывки каких-то тряпок — назвать эти лохмотья нижней рубахой язык не поворачивался.

— Что случилось на этот раз? — Локи осторожно отлепил клочок ткани, присохший к особо неприятной ране на животе. Тор зашипел.

— Ничего такого, с чем бы я не справился.

Локи хмыкнул.

— Разумеется, а это вот всё — просто воплощение триумфа.

— Просто пара царапин, — сквозь стиснутые зубы проговорил Тор. — Не о чем беспокоиться.

— Да уж вижу.

Локи опустил пальцы Тору на грудь и сосредоточился, позволяя магии проникнуть в его тело, обследуя жизненно важные органы, выявляя самые тяжёлые раны и проверяя, насколько они серьёзны. Живот явно пострадал сильнее всего, пусть и поверхностно. Без швов было не обойтись.

— А ты не можешь просто залепить их магией, и всё? — простонал Тор, когда Локи ему об этом сказал.

— Магия справится только с мелкими царапинами, и ты это прекрасно знаешь, — пропел Локи. — Хотя твоё определение мелких царапин начинает меня беспокоить. Не дёргайся.

Тор замер и задержал дыхание. Заживление порезов и ушибов много времени не занимало, но приятного всё равно было мало. Локи действовал так мягко, как только мог, сводя края раны до тех пор, пока наконец они полностью не сошлись.

— Ты намного более ласков, чем Эйр, — пробормотал Тор, и нежность в его голосе заставила Локи почувствовать себя особенным.

— Ну что ж, не все могут себе позволить быть личным целителем одного-единственного пациента, — сухо отозвался он, вставляя нить в иглу, и без предупреждения принялся за работу. Всегда было легче начинать внезапно, когда от тебя не ждут подвоха.

— Вот и всё, — Локи закрепил нить, затем перевязал рану и принялся наводить порядок.

Когда он снова переключил внимание на Тора, тот уже был на ногах и вовсю разминался, поворачиваясь то так, то эдак и размахивая руками как полный придурок. Он был так ослепительно юн, и его тело было телом настоящего воина, сильного и бесстрашного, и Локи никогда не стать похожим на него… И при этом Тор мог вот так крутиться по комнате, сшибая всё на своём пути. В такие минуты было сложно представить его в роли будущего царя Асгарда.

— Ты же не расскажешь отцу? — обеспокоенно спросил Тор, наконец выпрямившись после очередного упражнения. — Он, конечно, знает о моих приключениях, но о некоторых событиях ему лучше оставаться в неведении.

Локи опустился в кресло.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я с отцом не разговариваю, — сдержанно отозвался он.

— Да, конечно, конечно, я об этом не подумал.

Повисло молчание. Локи придвинул к себе книгу и принялся перелистывать страницы, пытаясь отыскать, где остановился, и безмолвно намекая Тору, что разговор окончен. Вот только…

— Да, и Локи?..

— Что ещё?

Тор чуть поколебался, а затем в два широких шага преодолел расстояние до его кресла. Пальцы коснулись подбородка, бережно приподнимая лицо Локи, и он прижался к его губам, целуя нежно и горячо. Книга упала на пол; Локи прижался к Тору, целуя в ответ и не оставляя себе шанса передумать.

Тор широко улыбнулся.

— И не вздумай теперь сказать, что я никогда тебя не благодарю!

Локи фыркнул и притянул его для ещё одного поцелуя.


End file.
